As used herein, peer to peer networks which are the subject of the present invention comprise multiple nodes, each node typically consisting both of file server and client which can send and receive communication messages or information to or from a node to which such is connected.
In a peer to peer network each node is connected to other nodes over a communication medium such as the internet either directly or through some type of proxy. For example, when a search request is issued such originating node sends a search request to all of the nodes to which it is connected (see FIG. 1) These nodes search their list of available files and if a match is found they send a response back with the location. However, a peer to peer proxy network typically consists of node A which is connected to a node B and node B is connected to a node C. (see FIG. 2) Node A is not connected to node C such that if node A issues a search request it will be forwarded to node B and Node B will search its available files and if a match is found it will send a response back to node A. Node B will then forward node As request to node C and Node C will search its available files and if a match is found it will send a response back to node B. Node B will then forward this response to Node A. FIG. 3 discloses a nonproxy loop network wherein each node is directly connected to another.
Some peer to peer networks utilize a leaf node/main node proxy topology (See FIG. 4) where some nodes are classified as main nodes and the remaining nodes are classified as leaf nodes. Leaf nodes can only connect to main nodes. Only main nodes can connect to other main nodes. When a leaf node issues a search request it sends the request to the main node that it is connected to. The main node then forwards the request to any other leaf nodes that are connected to it and also to any main nodes it is connected to. These main nodes forward the request to any leaf nodes that are connected to them.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for optimally utilizing a peer to peer network. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for reducing the number of connections required from a single node on a peer to peer network to view most, if not all, communication messages. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for optimally connecting to the network. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for locating nodes specific distances away from a first node.